1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a binding element for sheets of the type which consists of at least a back which is provided on the inside with an amount of glue which melts under the influence of heat.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Binding elements of the above-mentioned type are generally known.
In order to bind a bundle of sheets or documents by means of such a binding element, these sheets are brought in contact with the glue in the binding element. Subsequently, the whole is put vertically, with the back downward, on a heating element, so that the glue melts and the sheets penetrate in the glue. After the binding element has been removed from the heating element, the glue solidifies, which has for a consequence that the sheets are held in the binding element by means of the glue.
Various sorts of such binding elements are already known. Often, they are composed of several components which are mutually attached to one another, including components whose aim it is to form at least a back, as well as components, such as cover strips, whose aim it is to lend an aesthetic character to the binding element.
In the known embodiments, these components are mutually attached to one another in a rather complex manner, by which is meant that several connections must be made, which results in a relatively high production cost, on the one hand because several appliances are required to realize the connections between the components, and on the other hand because the production time is lengthy, due to the large number of operations to be carried out.